yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Aydıncık
thumb|300px|Aydıncık harita Aydıncık, Mersin ilinin bir ilçesidir. Kuzey Türk devletı Coğrafyası thumb|150px|Aydıncık manzara thumb|150px|Incekum plajından Aydıncık Coğrafi Konumu Aydıncık, Akdeniz bölgesin'de, Mersin merkeze 173 km, Antalya merkeze ise 325 km. uzaklıkta bir ilçedir. İlçenin kuzeyinde Gülnar, doğusunda Silifke, batısında Anamur, güneyinde ise masmavi sularıyla Akdeniz var. Yüzey Şekilleri, İklim ve Bitki Örtüsü Yüzey şekilleri İlçe merkezi, kıyıda Torosların denizi paralel uzanan bir kolunun yamacına kurulmuştur. İlçeye bağlı Yenikaş ve Hacıbahattin köyleri deniz kıyısında, Karadere, Karaseki, Teknecik, Yeniyürük, Yeniyürükkaş, Pembecik ve Duruhan köyeleri ise Toros Dağları'nın platolarındadır. İlçe 38 km'lik kıyı uzunluğuna sahiptir. Ancak sahili girintili çıkıntılıdır. Şehir merkezinden bakıldığında, doğuda gözüken burnun adı Sancak Burnu’dur. Sancak Burnu ile bu bölgenin batısında ve doğusunda kalan bölgeler 1. derece sit alanı durumundadır. Gemidurağı ile Yelkenliada arasındaki bölgede Akdeniz foku yaşam alanı olan mağaralar bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca Doğu Akdeniz'de toplam 40 çift olan ada martısının (Larus audouiini) 20 çifti Yelkenliada ile Küçükada’da barınmaktadır. Yılanlıada, Aydıncık’ta bulunan dört adadan en uzakta olanıdır. ODTÜ Sualtı Topluluğu, Batık Araştırmaları Gurubu (ODTÜ-SAT BAG) ve Sualtı Araştırmaları Derneği, Sualtı Arkeolojisi Araştırma Gurubu (SAD SAAG), 2002 yılı içinde Yılanlıada çevresinde dalışlar yaptı. Bu bölgede çeşitli tür ve şekillerde çapalar ile bir batık alanı keşfettiler. Bu nedenle Yılanlıada I. derece arkeolojik sit alanıdır. İlçe merkezinin yerleşim alanını görmek için Akdeniz’e tepeden bakabilen Taş Masa’ya çıkmak ve oradan Aydıncık’ı seyretmek gerekir. İnce uzun 9''' '''km'lik bir kıyı şeridi üzerinde kurulmuş olan Aydıncık ilçesinin doğudan batıya doğru sırasıyla Yenimahalle, Hürriyet, Cumhuriyet, Merkez ve Atatürk olmak üzere beş mahallesi vardır. İklim ve Bitki Örtüsü Aydıncık'ın kıyı kesimlerinde iklim ılıman ancak yukarı yayla kesimlerinde ise, İç Andolu Bölgesin'de hüküm süren kara iklimi kadar sert olmasa da kıyı kesimlerine oranla bira sert geçmektedir. Bitki örtüsü kıyı kesimlerinde defne, keçiboynuzu, mersin, pırnal meşesi vb. maki bitkileri, ancak yukarı yayla kesimlerinde ise çam, meşe, ardıç, servi vb ağaçlarla kaplıdır. Nüfus Aydıncık'ın 2008 yılı verilerine göre toplam nüfusu 11.631; şehir nüfusu 8.101; köy nüfusu 3.531; yüz ölçümü 410 km2 dir. Köyleri Duruhan , Hacıbahattin , Pembecik , Karadere , Karaseki , Teknecik , Yenikaş , Yeniyörük , Yeniyürükkaş , Eskiyörük Tarihçesi Çeşitli medeniyetlere beşiklik etmiş olan Aydıncık’ın tarihî adı Kelenderis’ tir. Mitolojiye göre, Kelenderis, denizcilik ve ticarette çok ilerlemiş Fenikelilerden Sandakos tarafından üç bin yıl önce bir liman ve ticaret şehri olarak kurulmuştur.Kente daha sonra Hititler, Asurlular, Sisamlılar, Selefkoslar, Mısırlılar, Romalılar, Bizanslılar, Emeviler, Ermeniler, Karamanoğulları ve Osmanlılar hakim olmuştur. Kelenderis ilk parlak dönemini M.Ö. 5. ve 4. yy'larda yaşamış. Kendi parası M.Ö. 5. yy'da görülmeye başlamış ve Büyük İskender’in Anadolu’ya gelişine kadar sürmüştür. M.Ö. 425-400 yıllarına tarihlenen gümüş bir Kelenderis sikkesinin ön yüzünde şaha kalkmış bir atın üstünde yan oturmuş bir süvari; arka yüzünde ise başını sağa çevirmiş ve diz çökmüş vaziyette bir keçi bulunmaktadır. Romalılar yöreye hakim olurca, Kelenderis Limanı’ndan önemli ölçüde yararlanılmış ve burası Roma'nın vazgeçilmez bir ticaret şehri olmuştur. Romalılar zamanında kent imar olmuş, şato, saray, su yolları, hamam ve limanı ile mükemmel bir şehir özelliği taşıyordu. Bizanslılar devrinde de imar olan kent, çağının en güzel ve medenî yörelerinden birisi olmuştur. Yöre 11. yüzyılda Ermenilerin eline geçmiş. 1228 yılında Karamanoğlu Alaeddin Bey’in komutanlarından Ertokuş Bey Kelenderis Kalesi'ni Ermeniler’den alarak buraya doğudan gelen Türkler’i yerleştirmiştir. Gülnar Hatun'a bağlı Oğuz boyları Horasan Bölgesi'nin Merv Kenti'nden göçerek Toroslar’a gelip yerleştikleri için yöremize Gülnar adı verilmişti. 1461 yılında Silifke ve Mut ile birlikte Gülnar da Fatih Sultan Mehmet döneminde, Gedik Ahmet Paşa tarafından Osmanlı yönetimine katılmıştır. Kelenderis adı da değişiyordu. Kalendria, Kelendri, Gelendir, Gilindir derken Gilindire’ye dönüşmüştü. İlçedeki Rumlar mübadele gereği iskeleden kayıklara binerek Kıbrıs üzerinden Yunanistan'a gitmişlerdir.20'li yıllarda 500 kadar Rum'un Gilindire'de zanaatla uğraştıkları,göçten sonra Gilindire merkezinde çok az bir nüfus kaldığı anlatılmaktadır. 1867 Vilayet Nizamnamesi'nin getirdiği yeni yönetsel bölümlenme uyarınca, İçel Sancağı'nın kazaları şunlardı: Anamur, Mut, Silifke ve merkezi Kilindria olan Gülnar. Nüfus 1970’li yılların sonuna doğru arttı.1965 yılında da Gilindire adı tarihe karıştı. Kasabanın yeni adı artık Aydıncık oldu. Gülnar İlçesi’ne bağlı bir bucak olan Aydıncık’ta 1972 yılında İskele Belediyesi kuruldu. Aydıncık 3392 Sayılı Kanun'a göre 19 Haziran 1987 tarihinde ilçe oldu. Ayrıca bu kanunla İskele Belediyesi’nin adı da Aydıncık Belediyesi’ne dönüştürüldü. Bugünkü Aydıncık, bir zamanlar Gülnar İlçesi’nin merkezi olan Gilindire’nin devamıdır. Ekonomik durumu Aydıncık'ın ekonomisi tarım ve hayvancılık üzerinedir. Aydıncık'ta tarımsal uğraşlar daha çok, kıyıdaki yerleşim bölgesinde, hayvancılıkla ise yukarı yayla bölgesinde yapılmaktadır. Kıyı kesiminde ilçe halkının %90'ı geçimini tarım ve tarım işçiliğinden sağlamaktadır. İlçede seracılığın 30-35 yıllık bir geçmişi vardır. Yaklaşık (2007 yılı itibariyle) 4700 adet seranın %6’sında domates tarımı yapılmakta, geri kalan %94’ünde ise salatalık ve patlıcan yetiştiriciliği yapılmaktadır. Sosyal, kültürel ve Sosyo-Kültürel Durumu Aydıncık; sosyal, kültürel ve sosyo-kültürel değerler bakımından oldukça zengindir. İlçe merkezinde ve ilçeye bağlı köylerde zaman zaman sosyal ve kültürel etkinlikler düzenlenmektedir. Sosyal, kültürel ve Sosyo-Kültürel Etkinlikler İlçe merkezinde her yıl yaz aylarında sosyal, kültürel ve sosyo kültürel etkinlikler düzenlenmektedir. Örneğin Aydıncık Turizm ve Kültür festivali her yıl Temmuz ayında halkın katılımıyla kutlanmaktadır. Kültür ve Tabiat Varlıkları İlçe tabiat kültür varlıkları açısından oldukça zengindir. Bu nedenle ilçe, bölgede önemli bir turizm merkezi olmaya adaydır. * Dörtayak Anıtmezarı thumb|right|240px|Dörtayak Anıtmezarı İri yarı dört adet ayağı olduğu için, halk tarafından "Dörtayak" diye adlandırılan bir anıtmezardır. Düzgün kesme taşlarla ve harç kullanılmadan yapılmıştır. Tarihin derinliklerinden günümüze sağlam biçimde ulaşan, 8''' '''m. yüksekliğindeki anıtın M.S. 2. yy'da yapıldığı sanılmaktadır. Kaptan Beaufort'un Chelindreh ( eski Kelenderis) limanı haritasında "cenotaph" yani ölüp de başka bir yerde gömülmüş olan bir kişi anısına yaptırılan boş mezar olarak işaretlenmiştir. * Gilindire (Kelenderis) Kalesi İskelenin güneyinde en üst kısmı denizden yaklaşık 25 m. yüksekliğinde, batıdan doğuya doğru ise yaklaşık 200 m. uzunluğunda bir yarımada üzerindedir. Romalı iki vali Pison ile Sentius M.S. 19. yy’da bu kalede savaşmışlar. 1226'da Selçuk Türkmenleri’nden Ertokuş Bey ile Çavlı Bey Gilindire Kalesi'ni Ermenilerden alarak buraya doğudan gelen Türkleri yerleştirmiştir. Pirî Reis (1521) haritasında Kelenderis koyundaki burnun üzerinde bir kale göstermektedir. Cem Sultan, Rodos adasına bu limandan gitmiştir. Kaptan Beaufort (1818) sekizgen bir kuleden ve ortası depremden yıkılmış kale kalıntılarından bahseder, çizdiği Kelenderis limanı haritasında yarımada üzerinde sekizgen planlı bir kule ile yıkık bir şato işaretlenmiştir. Kilikya limanı ve Gilindire Kalesi ile ilgili ayrıntılı bilgi, J. Carne’nin 1836 yılında yayımlanan “'Suriye, Kutsal Toprak, Küçük Asya Vs' “ adlı kitabındaki W.H. Bartlett’e ait bir gravürden çıkartılabilir. Bu gravür, bugünkü limana inen yol üzerinden bakılarak çizilmiş ve Kıbrıs'a gidecek bir posta yelkenlisini ve kentin limanı ile buradaki yarımada üzerinde bulunan kalıntıları göstermektedir. Kilikya limanı tasvirinde görülen sur duvarları ve kuleden günümüze sadece surların temel taşları ulaşabilmiştir. Gilindire’nin Gülnar ilçesinin merkezi olduğu yıllarda Kaymakamlık binası bu yarımada üzerindeydi. Yine son yıllara kadar PTT binası da buradaydı. * Roma Hamamı Hamam M.S. 4.yy'da ya da M.S 5.yy'ın ilk yarısında inşa edilmiştir. 1962 yılında eski ve dar olan Mersin- Antalya yolu genişletilirken, hamamın bir kısmı yıkılmıştır. * Kilise ve Tiyatro Kilisenin 19.yy. yapıldığı sanılmaktadır. Canlı kaynaklardan almış olduğumuz bilgilere göre, Rumlar Gilindire’den göçmeden önce bu kiliseyi kullanıyorlarmış. Tiyatro bölümünde kazısı biten tabakalarda Roma dönemine kadar ulaşılmıştır. * Han Yıkığı Limana yakın "Hanyıkığı" adı verilen yerde 1992 yılında bir zemin mozaiği bulunmuştur. 7x3=21 m2 olan mozaik Kelenderis kentinin M.S. 5. yy'daki panaroması açısından eşsiz bir örnektir. Mozaik üzerindeki görüntünün 3x3 m.'''lik panosunda '''M.S. 5. yy'daki Kelenderis'in kent manzarası ile içerisinde iki yelkenlinin bulunduğu limanı betimlenmiştir. * Mezarlar Batı Mezarlığı denilen, Orman işletmesi odun deposuyla Çamlıbel Düğün Salonu arasında kalan bölgede pek çok yeraltı oda mezarları bulunmuştur. Bunun yanında çukur ve tonozlu mezarlar da dikkat çeker. Mezarlarda ele geçen, M.Ö.5 ve 4. yy'lara tarihlenen küp ve amforaların Fenike ve Pers kökenli olarak kabul edilmektedir. Merkez Mahallesi’nde, Mersin- Antalya Karayolu kenarında, Jandarma Karakolu civarında ayrıca Karaseki Caddesi üzerinde tonozlu mezarlar hâlâ mevcuttur. * Gilindire Mağarası Aydıncık'ın doğusundaki Gemi Durağı Mevkii’nde 2000 yılında çobanlar tarafından bulunmuştur. Balıkçı teknesiyle bir saatlik yolculuktan sonra varılır. Girişi deniz seviyesinden 46 metre yukarıdadır. Toplam uzunluğu 555 m. olan mağaranın içi, her türden damlataş oluşumları ile kaplıdır. Mağaranın sonunda, genişliği 18-30, uzunluğu 140, tavan yüksekliği 35-40, derinliği 5-47 metre olan büyük göl bulunmaktadır. Gölün kenarında da sarkıt, dikit, sütun ve mağara iğneleri yer almaktadır. Göl deniz ile aynı düzeydedir. Deniz seviyesinden 47 m. daha derin olan ve denizden yatay olarak 240 metre uzakta bulunan gölün ilk 10 m''''nde acı su , sonraki derinliklerde de tuzlu su yer almaktadır. Göl içerisinde sıcaklık hemen hemen aynıdır. '''Aydıncık-Silifke Karayolu'nun yaklaşık 10. km'den 3 km.lik bir yol açılmıştır. Maden Teknik Arama (M.T.A), mağaranın aydınlatılması ve iç düzenlemeleri için mimari uygulama projeleri de yapmıştır ve turizme açma çalışmaları devam etmektedir. Referanslar * The Princeton Encyclopedia of Classical Sites (eds. Richard Stillwell, William L. MacDonald, Marian Holland McAllister)Princeton University Press, 1976. * Günaydın, Kelenderis, Mustafa Yalçıner, 2004. * Harry Thurston Peck, Harpers Dictionary of Classical Antiquities (1898)] (12.66)Harpers Dictionary of Classical Antiquities (1898) * Dictionary of Greek and Roman Geography (1854) (ed. William Smith, LLD)] (11.91) * Reference Article written by S. Pétridès. Transcribed by Gerald M. Knight. The Catholic Encyclopedia, Volume III. Published 1908. New York: Robert Appleton Company. Nihil Obstat, November 1, 1908. Remy Lafort, S.T.D., Censor. Imprimatur. +John Cardinal Farley, Archbishop of New York * Dictionary of Greek and Roman Geography (1854) (ed. William Smith, LLD) * Karamania, or a Brief Description of the south Coast of Asia Minor and of the Remains of antiquity with Plans, Views &c , Francis Beaufort F.R.S., 2nd Edition, London, 1818 * Victor Langlois, Voyage dans la Cilicie, Paris,1861, chez Benjamin Duprat * Vital Cuinet, La Turquie d’Asie, Tome 2, Paris, Ernest Leroux, Editeur, 28, Rue Bonaparte, 28; 1891 * Levent Zoroğlu, Kelenderis I: Kaynaklar, Kalıntılar, Buluntular, Ankara 1994. * Z. Friedman-L.Zoroğlu, "Kelenderis Ship-Square or Lateen Sail?", The International Journal of Nautical Archaeology 35(2006),1: 108-116. Dış bağlantılar * Aydıncık Resimleri * Aydincik Haberleri * Aydincik Hakkinda * Yozgat Aydincik * Aydıncık Köyleri ca:Celenderis cbk-zam:Aydıncık, Mersin en:Aydıncık, Mersin eo:Aydincik (Mersin) fr:Aydıncık (Mersin) ru:Айдынджык sw:Aydıncık, Mersin Kategori:Mersin ilinin ilçeleri